


i take a bite :)

by Heeg



Series: stardew shit [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mention of marlon/marnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeg/pseuds/Heeg
Summary: it's mostly dialogue lol
Relationships: Marlon (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s)
Series: stardew shit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i take a bite :)

Marlon woke up in the middle of the night. Something was wrong, he could sense it. He looked over to Raptor, who was awake and pouting.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine..."

"I can tell there's something wrong, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now..."

"I'll be here when you're ready." The old man said, putting his arm around Raptor. He could barely bottle up his emotions, tears starting to fall out his eyes. "It's okay, Marmar's here." Marlon stated, kissing him on the forehead.

"I don't really know how to word this but.. I've been thinking about the flower dance from my first year here, I remembered what you'd said about Marnie and well... It's just been getting to my head lately. I'm sorry."

"Raptor..."

"I felt so betrayed... I was going to give you the mermaid's pendant that day too, I'm sorry I'm rambling on like this- I'm just so emotional right now and it's all my fucking fault I'm sorry Mar-" His speech was cut off by a kiss.

"It's my fault I even said that. I love you and you only. You're the light of my life, I could never go back to loving her, you're so much better. It was years ago, I don't think like that anymore, you're all I want, Raptor, I'm so sorry I ever said that."

"Marmar..."

"Would you look at that, I'm crying too. C'mere, let's hug it out." Marlon said, holding Raptor close.

"I'm sorry, I love you"

"You've got nothing to apologize for, I love you too."

They fell asleep in eachother's arms, happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> god i wish he was real i just wanna get cuddles from marlon grrr


End file.
